


Knowing

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, Human AU, Human Names, M/M, Romance, abel - Freeform, mathew - Freeform, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Mathew knows that Abel likes him.
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Knowing

_"I know you like me."_

Mathew peers around the bouquet of tulips at the stoic face of the man who offered them. There's no blush to his cheeks, no shifting of his gaze, but still, Mathew knows. He knows because of the way that the man looks at him, the fact the other goes out of his way to spend time with him, and the fact that the penny-pincher would even spend money on something like tulips for Mathew. That's why Mathew knows that Abel likes him. 

"Thanks." Mathew says gently, gently stroking one of the petals with his finger. "Tulips are my favorite." 

They aren't, or at least, they didn't used to be, but he's not lying when he says that now. He's grown to love the flowers. Able's response is as short as ever, blunt and to the point, but Mathew doesn't mind. Rather, this is one of the things he likes about Abel. 

"Good. I'm glad you like them." 

Mathew responds only with a smile, before reaching for a vase to put the flowers in. He's glad to put them on the windowsill, replacing last week's ones that he'd thrown out just yesterday. This week's are pink, a direct contrast to the yellow of the last ones. Mathew likes pink quite a bit too. Once he's satisfied with the placement, he turns to Abel and says the same words he says every week. 

"Would you like to get some coffee?" 

Like every week, Abel nods, and In a fluid motion, Mathew pulls on his coat and they step out the door together. They fall into step together, and Mathew knows that Abel is slowing his steps to match his. They talk about the new shipment of flowers that came in at Abel's shop, they talk about Matthew's recent hockey game, they talk about coffee and donuts and flower arrangements, but they don't talk about the two most important things. They don't talk about the reason why Abel first brought Mathew flowers as a show of gratitude. They don't talk about their feelings for each other. Somehow, Matthew's okay with that. 

They order and then drink their coffee together, Abel leaning back against the booth, Mathew leaning forward on the table. Abel drinks his coffee with cream, no sugar. Mathew drinks his with double cream and sugar. Mathew orders a donut and Abel gets a scone, and for a while, they don't talk at all. Abel watches the flow inside the café. Mathew watches the minute expression changes on Abel's face. After a moment, Abel's eyes slide from the café interior to Matthew's face, and Mathew watches Abel watch him. Abel doesn't say he likes Mathew. Mathew still knows that he does. 

"You know," Mathew begins, stirring his half-empty coffee lazily, not taking his eyes off Abel's face,

_"I know you like me._

_So-"_

"You know," Mathew repeats, "If you ask me out -" 

Abel's face changes almost inperceptively, and Mathew smiles. 

"-I'll definitely say 'yes'." 

" _After all, you know I like you too."_


End file.
